This invention relates generally to a process based on the removal of alcohol from alcoholic/aqueous pharmaceutical preparations, and more particularly to a nonalcoholic pharmaceutical composition, formulated in the presence of alcohol, obtained by performing the process.
Pharmaceutical preparations typically need a vehicle which allows for the dissolution of components necessary to produce the final product. The vehicle is commonly ethyl alcohol, which is used to provide a fully dissolved and chemically and physically stable pharmaceutical composition. Particularly for example, in mouthwashes, oral rinses, and other pharmaceutical preparation used in maintaining oral hygiene, the use of alcohol is believed to be essential for solubilization of the components of the formulation. Without the ability to completely dissolve active compounds within a preparation and have these compounds remain both chemically and physically stable in the preparation, the resulting pharmaceutical composition could be therapeutically ineffective, unstable and unclear and result in inactivity against tooth decay, plaque, gum disease and oral ulcers.
Most conventional pharmaceutical compositions including mouthwashes and oral rinses contain a significantly high level of ethyl alcohol in their compositions. Typically, the level of ethyl alcohol ranges from 10% to 30% by volume, based on the total mouthwash volume. Generally, alcohol is used in pharmaceutical formulations not only for its disinfecting function, but also to assist in the dissolution of other compounds in the formulation, and to maintain a role as an effective preservative during storage.
Understandably, however the uses of alcohol in consumer health products has become undesirable, and imposes a number of inherent limitations and detrimental side effects upon use. Notwithstanding, the potential medical and health problems of which alcohol""s inclusion in a wide variety of pharmaceutical compositions and orally ingested products imposes, the presence of alcohol also presents potential social implications for some users. Typically, the ingestion of alcohol even in small doses is likely to cause drowsiness, and should be avoided when operating heavy machinery and automobiles. Additionally, alcohol and its abuse is a recognized major social problem. Abuse of alcohol in all its forms is considered an illness, and contact with non-beverage alcohol can trigger setbacks in recovering alcoholics. Therefore, a substantially nonalcoholic aqueous pharmaceutical preparation used in maintaining oral hygiene is desirable, inter alia, for the safety of those individuals who cannot or should not use an oral aqueous pharmaceutical composition containing alcohol.
Furthermore, ethyl alcohol containing pharmaceutical compositions including oral rinses are generally not recommended for use by children. Many parents are concerned about the alcohol content, while many children reject the alcohol bite and astringency characteristics of such products. Moreover, the use of alcohol in many pharmaceutical compositions including orally ingested products results in gingival, periodontal and soft tissue irritation. At such time, alcoholic rinses cause even greater pain and are often replaced by rinsing with water, without receiving the benefits of the pharmaceutically active components. Even the substitution of ethyl alcohol with other solubilizing alcohols such as methanol or isopropyl alcohol in pharmaceutical preparations that have some potential for ingestion, have been found to be even more objectionable because they have local and systemic toxicities.
Over the years different strategies have been employed to achieve a pharmaceutical composition that effectively maintains its chemical and physical stability, yet does not contain alcohol. In cases of oral hygiene compositions, the art has been unable to successfully produce an oral composition by a simple and economical process that results in an alcohol free preparation that still effectively eliminates bacteria. Some antimicrobial compositions contain a reduced amount of alcohol in the presence of flavoring oils and surfactants, while others have incorporated flavoring oils and antibacterial agents in a dry formulation which is dissolved in water just prior to use, requiring preparation by the user.
In summary, several approaches have been explored to achieve a nonalcoholic composition, however none have been able to achieve an improved process that successfully removes alcohol from the composition while still maintaining stability and effectiveness. The art, therefore, lacks a stable and clear substantially nonalcoholic, aqueous pharmaceutical composition, which is physically and chemically effective. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process which can achieve an effective, stable and clear substantially nonalcoholic aqueous pharmaceutical composition. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for solubilizing substances not normally soluble in water to form an aqueous substantially nonalcoholic preparation.
The present invention is directed to a process of converting a alcoholic/aqueous pharmaceutical preparations into aqueous nonalcoholic or reduced alcoholic solutions by distillation to remove alcohol(s). Particular, the invention comprises the introduction of a distillation method, which produces nonalcoholic or reduced alcoholic pharmaceutical preparations, formulated in the presence of alcohol. More particularly this invention relates to the removal of alcohol(s) from a pharmaceutical preparation through the process of distillation resulting in the production of an effective mouthwash, oral rinse and other pharmaceutical preparation used in maintaining oral hygiene. Further, the process can be used to prepare aqueous, substantially non-alcoholic preparation of active ingredients that normally are soluble in alcohols and do not dissolve in water.
The present invention provides a process of removing alcohol from a pharmaceutical preparation resulting in a non-alcoholic composition or reduced alcoholic composition that is effective and physically and chemically stable.
The process of heating a liquid until its more volatile constituents pass into vapor phase and in turn separate from a mixture of several components is known as distillation. Distillation has been utilized in a number of chemical applications for the use of separating components within a mature. In contrast, however, the present invention uses the process of disillusion to remove alcohol(s) from alcoholic/aqueous pharmaceutical preparations and thus provide a substantially nonalcoholic aqueous pharmaceutical preparation formulated in the presence of alcohol, which is chemically and physically stable in the absence of alcohol. In other words, the distillation process of the subject invention is used to formulate a substantially nonalcoholic/aqueous pharmaceutical that was, formulated in the presence of alcohol.
A pharmaceutical preparation is dissolved and formulated by conventional means with the use of alcohol(s). The alcohol(s) used in the present invention may have various forms. Typically, the alcohol(s) used in the invention are alcohol(s) having a boiling point of less than water (100xc2x0 C.), and preferably an alcohol having a boiling point less than 80xc2x0 C. Methanol (boiling point 65xc2x0 C.) and/or ethanol (boiling point 78.5xc2x0 C.) are alcohols particularly useful in the present invention because their boiling points are lower than water (boiling point 100xc2x0 C.). Alcohol(s) which may be used in connection with the subject invention may be alcohol(s) having 1 or more carbon atoms. Preferably, alcohol having 1 to 3 carbons and more preferably alcohol having 1 to 2 carbon atoms are used in connection with the practice of the present invention. As such, the most preferred alcohol(s) are ethanol and/or methanol. Furthermore, the typical levels of alcohol used in the present invention range from about 2.5% to about 30% by volume, preferably at a range of from about 5% to about 25% by volume and more preferably from a range of approximately 10% to approximately 20% by volume, based on the total composition volume before distillation.
The aqueous-alcoholic pharmaceutical formulation is then distilled at a temperature within the range of about 50xc2x0 to less than 100xc2x0 C., preferably approximately at a temperature within the range of from about 70xc2x0 to about 90xc2x0 C., and more preferably at a temperature within the range of approximately 75xc2x0 80xc2x0 C. The distillation process is continued at a temperature within the specified range until all or almost all of the liquid volume equivalent to the alcohol has been removed.
One embodiment of the subject invention uses a stabilizing solution, which is clear and stable comprised of a combination of water, ethyl alcohol, a surface active agent (surfactant), either anionic or non-ionic, glycerin and polyhydric alcohol sorbitol. The stabilizing solution is used for dissolution and formulation of other pharmaceutical preparations in the formulation to be distilled in accordance with the invention to obtain a nonalcoholic product for mouth and skin use. Typically, in the process the stabilizing solution is used to dissolve a pharmaceutical compound thereby, forming an aqueous-alcoholic pharmaceutical formulation which is distilled at a temperature within the range of from about 50xc2x0 to less than 100xc2x0 C., preferably approximately at a temperature within the range of from about 70xc2x0-90xc2x0 C., and more preferably at a temperature of approximately 75xc2x0-80xc2x0 C. The distillation process is continued at a temperature within the specified range until all or almost all of the liquid volume equivalent to the alcohol has been removed.
The preferred embodiment of the invention utilizes the combination of a surface active agent (surfactant), either anionic or non-ionic, preferably a non-ionic surfactant (e.g. Pluronic gel, in powder form, marketed by BASF Corp. Mount Olive, N.J.) at a range of from about 0.002% to about 0.15% (gm/100 ml), and preferably from about 0.005 % to about 0.75% (gm/ml) in cooperation with glycerin at a range of from about 1% to about 20% (ml/100 ml) and the polyhydric alcohol sorbitol, at a range of from about 2% to about 20% (ml/100 ml), which forms a preparation used in combination with alcohol to dissolve pharmaceutical compounds, in the process of the invention. Although the inventor does not wish to be bound by any particular theory of the invention it is believed that this combination maintains the solubility of other ingredients after the alcohol is removed. As such, a pharmaceutical compound is dissolved in the combination of alcohol, surface agent, glycerin and the polyhydric alcohol sorbitol, forming an aqueous-alcoholic pharmaceutical formulation which is than distilled by the process of the invention detailed above until approximately almost all of the liquid equivalent to the alcohol volume has been removed.
A further embodiment of the subject invention uses a compound known as OOralief(copyright). Oralief(copyright), is marketed by HTC Corporation, Augusta, Georgia. The Oralief(copyright) compound contains all of the required compounds as described above, plus some additional active chemicals and pharmaceutical ingredients, such as phenol, within a range of from about 0.10%-1.0%, flavorings, glycerin, and surfactants, preferably a non-ionic surfactant (e.g., Pluronic F 127(copyright), marketed by BASF Corp. Mount Olive, N.J.).
This preferred embodiment of the pharmaceutical preparation of the present invention utilizes Oralief(copyright) to produce a new nonalcoholic form of the preparation. The combination of Oralief(copyright) and the dissolved pharmaceutical preparation is then distilled at a temperature in the range of from 50xc2x0 to lees than 100xc2x0 C., preferably approximately at a temperature in the range of from about 70xc2x0-90xc2x0 C., and more preferably at a temperature of approximately 75xc2x0-80xc2x0 C. The distillation process, as noted above, is continued at a temperature within the specified range until all or almost all of the liquid volume equivalent to the volume of alcohol in solution has been removed.
An even further embodiment of the subject invention uses the process of converting an alcoholic/aqueous pharmaceutical preparation, having more then one type of alcohol, into a reduced alcoholic solution by distillation to remove the alcohol(s). Preferably the alcoholic/aqueous pharmaceutical preparation contains both ethanol and methanol and is distilled at a temperature in the range of from about 65xc2x0 to less than 78.5xc2x0 C., preferably approximately at a temperature in the range of from about 68xc2x0-75xc2x0 C., and more preferably at a temperature of approximately 70xc2x0-72xc2x0 C. The distillation process, as noted above, is continued at a temperature within the specified range until all or almost all of the liquid volume equivalent to the volume of methanol in solution has been removed. Furthermore, the typical levels of the ethanol and methanol combined used in the present invention range from about 2.5% to about 30% by volume, preferably at a range of from about 5% to about 25% by volume and more preferably from a range of approximately 10% to 20% by volume, based on the total composition volume before distillation,
The alcohol removing distillation process of the present invention can be used on pharmaceutical compositions including but not limited to cosmetic products, such as skin care products, mouthwashes, toothpaste and tooth cleaning gels, and oral rinses marketed to maintain oral hygiene, control plaque, treat oral ulcers and sore throats.
Any surface active agent (surfactant) may be employed in the pharmaceutical formulation of the present invention. The preferred surface active agents are organic materials which aid in the dispersion of ingredients throughout the solution as well as dispersing the product throughout the oral cavity. Preferably, the surfactant used in the compositions of the present invention is a non-ionic surfactant or anionic surfactant. More preferably, the surfactant used in the composition of the present invention is the non-ionic surfactant, Pluronics F 127(copyright), marketed by BASF Corp. Mount Olive, N.J. Pluronics F 127(copyright) is a block copolymer of propylene oxide and ethylene oxide, wherein the proplylene oxide block is sandwiched between two ethylene oxide blocks. The amount of surfactant employed is an amount sufficient to substantially solubilize the active ingredients in the formulation in water.
Furthermore, phenols may be added to the pharmaceutical formulation, at a range of from about 0.05% to about 2.5% by weight, preferably at a range of from about 0.1%-1.0% by weight.
Additionally, flavoring oils may be added to the pharmaceutical formulation. Suitable flavoring oils may be chosen from synthetic flavor oils, flavoring aromatics, oleo resins, and extracts derived from plants and the like, and combinations thereof. Illustrative examples of preferred flavoring oils include thymol, spearmint oil, cinnamon oil, oil of wintergreen (methyl salicylate), peppermint oil, clove oil, bay oil, eucalyptus oil, thyme oil, cedar lead oil, oil of nutmeg, oil of sage, oil of bitter almonds and the like. Such flavoring oils also include mints, such as peppermint, various fruit flavors, and cinnamon derivatives. Furthermore, the flavoring oils may comprise essential oils, natural or synthetic flavors or mixtures thereof including but not limited to oils derived from plants and fruits such as citrus oils, fruit essences, peppermint oils, spearmint oil, other mint oils, cloves oils, oil of wintergreen, anise, and the like. Moreover, other pharmaceutically active or cosmetic compositions such as aldehydes, esters can also be used in accordance with the invention.
The amount of flavoring oils employed in the formulation is normally dependent on a number of variables such as the flavor desired, the flavoring ingredient used, and the organoleptic strength desired. Accordingly, the amount may be varied within the capabilities of those skilled in the art. Typically, the flavoring oils are used in the formulation in amounts of from about 0.05% to about 2.0% by weight of the final composition.
For oral rinses and mouthwashes, the need to maintain effective antimicrobial effects is essential. In the present invention it was surprisingly and unexpectedly found that alcohol may be completely removed or reduced to lower levels without sacrificing anitmicrobial efficacy or clarity if the oral composition has been formulated in the presence of alcohol, and then removed by the process of distillation described in this invention.